I LOVE Friday nights
by rui-xie
Summary: SEQUEL to i LOVE Fridays....all i got to say is...this story is lemony and steamy!lol...SxS! RxR TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

HAY GUYS! FINALLY...itz time 4 the sequal of 'I LOVE Fridays'!! WOOPEE!!

Let's all hav a partay!lol...

anywho!...let's begin, yo!

DISCLAIMER!!: I do NOT own CCS, CLAMP does!(DANGIT!T.T)

ENJOI!!

* * *

I LOVE Friday nights

* * *

(RECAP OF PREVIOUS 'Story':)

They reached the detention door and Syaoran turned and looked Sakura in the eyes. He saw the deep longing in them and it clenched at his heart.

He roughly pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

Sakura moaned lightly, as his tongue dove deep inside her mouth. She kissed back eagerly, as he cupped her butt.

But before she had a chance to wrap her arms around his neck, he pulled away.

"You need to go, babe." He panted lightly.

She pouted again, causing him to laugh.

"Don't worry toots...we'll finish where we left off at my apartment. Come over around 7:30, okay?" He taunted, grinning wolfishly.

She smiled and nodded.

She then leaned up on tippy toe and grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him for a few seconds, before pulling back and whispering 'I love you, Li Syaoran'.

She winked and turned, walking into the detention room.

* * *

I LOVE Friday nights

* * *

Detention dragged on, for what seemed like, forever.

Sakura groaned inwardly and lay her head in her arms, on top of the desk.

"Kinomoto! Head up, or another half hour for you!" Akame-Sensei boomed from his seat up front.

Sakura snorted lightly and sat up, slouching back in her seat. She looked at the clock...

'Only 21 minutes left!...c'mon!...c'mon!...C'MON DAMNIT!!' Her mind screamed loudly.

She sighed softly and thought of the events that would take place tonight.

She licked her lips in anticipation, her thoughts almost arousing herself.

She shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. Her leg began twitching, as her temper grew.

* * *

Sakura ran out of the building, nearly jumping with glee, as detention let out.

She breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Phwee! I'm home free! HAHAHA! That rhymed! I can't wait for tonight!" She squealed, a wide grin spread across her face.

She sprinted all the way to her house.

"TADAIMA!!" She screamed, as she ran in the door and up to her room.

She heard the muffled voices of Touya and Fujitaka, welcoming her home.

She looked at the clock. 4:13 pm it read.

She lay on her bed and dozed off.

* * *

'ROCK, ROCK THE L.MC

TSUDOE DOUSHI YO MADA MINU YUME GA SAMEME NARA

ROCK, ROCKIN' ON THE LM.C

-SO DON'T CARE BABE-

SONO RIYUU WA KIKANAI KARA BOKURA GA KIMI WO MAMORU KARA

BUKIYOU NA MAMA DA II SA TSUMAZUKU KOTO WA MACHIGAI NANKA JANAI

KIMI NO SONO NAMIDA WA SEKAI NI FUTATSU TO NAI TAKARAMONO SA

NAKUSANAI YOU NI TODOKU YOU NI TADA UTAU YO-'

"Damn cell phone!" Sakura shot up and grabbed her cell.

"WHAT?!" She screamed into the phone, glaring viciously.

"Eh heh heh. Love you too babe." A familiar deep voice chuckled.

Sakura froze.

"Syao-Syaoran?" She gaped.

'"Yup. Did you have a nice beauty sleep?" He joked.

Sakura stiffened further.

"How did- how did you know?!" She demanded

"Heh. 'Cause you're already twenty minutes late and you only sound really pissed like that when you're tired and someone woke you up...OR...you're just PMSing. Take your pick dear." He mused, matter-of-factly.

Sakuras eyes widened, as her head snapped to her clock.

'7:52' pm it read.

She took a deep inhale and heard Syaoran gasp and murmur 'shit', and knew he had covered his ears.

Her mouth opened and...

"KKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Damn woman! That hurt!" Syaoran hissed.

Sakura ran around her room and yelled,

"I'm sorry! So sorry! I'll be there in 15 Syaoran! Love ya, BYEBYE!" She hung up with out another thought.

She failed to hear the two sets of feet running her way, as she tore out of her baggy jeans and pulled off her jacket and shirt.

As she pulled off her bra, her door banged open.

She turned to see Touya and Fujitaka at the door looking worried and enraged.

"What is it dear?/Who is peeping in on you Kaijuu?!" The two said in unisen.

Sakura looked down at herself and back at them.

She screamed and covered her chest.

"GET OUT! I'M OK! GET OUT!!"

They tripped over each other while trying to get out.

After her door closed, she tore off her underwear and ran around her room, in the nude, finding an outfit.

She pulled on a simple black thong, black lacy push-up bra, straight black pants, a gray HIM spaghetti, a black hoodie (half zipped), socks and her converse high tops.

She combed her hair with her fingers as she grabbed her cell and shoved it in her back pocket.

She ran down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Touya? Where's Dad?" She asked.

"He just left for the store. Fridge is empty. Why?" Touya quirked a brow.

Sakura scowled and hissed out 'damnit'.

"Touya? How many more days until you go back to your house, in Tokyo?" Sakura asked.

"three days...why?" He was now suspicious.

"Hmmm...can I please borrow your bike? I need to be somewhere in like less than ten minutes. PLEASE??" Sakura pouted.

Touya glared at her.

"NO WAY IN HELL!! That bike is my baby!" He yelped.

Sakura sighed and pulled out her phone.

She dialed a number and waited, smirking.

"hmmm...Oh! HI KAHO-NEE-CHAN!" "Yup! I'm good! how are the kids?" "Good good!" "Umm...yeh...your damn stupid husband here, won't let me use his bike!" "Yup! OK!" "YEH! Thanks!" "Mm-hm! LOVE YA! BYEBYE!!" She hung up.

"She says, "Touya! If you don't let my imouto use your bike...you know what will happen...you...know...when..." Sakura trailed off evilly.

Tuoya gulped.

"Damn that wife and her evil conniving ways!...You better take good care of Yuki(A/N: Yuki is the name of Touyas bike. i couldn't leave Yukito out!:)) or else!" He tossed her the keys.

Sakura smiled and nodded, running out the door.

She jumped on his silver and black Suzuki Hayabusa GSX1300R crotch rocket. She put the key in and put on his silver and black helmet, revved it and took off.

* * *

It only took about 6 minutes to get to Syaorans apartment complex.

She got several stares as she took off her helmet and shook her head.

She glared at the many whistles she got, as she placed the helmet on the handle bar and put the key in her pocket.

She walked in and to the elevator. She punched in 9 and waited.

As the doors began to close, a man ran in panting.

Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, tapping her foot.

"You own that bike out there in the lot right?" He smirked flirtatiously.

Sakura quickly gave him a once over and shrugged.

'He's okay...6.5/10, i guess. Not nearly as hot as Syaoran, though!' She snorted at her thoughts.

The guy quirked a brow.

"It's a sweet ride, you know? You look pretty hot on it. No, scratch that. You look really hot." He grinned, taking a step closer.

Sakura rolled her eyes again, leaned against the wall.

When they reached the ninth floor they got out.

"What a coincedince! We're on the same floor." He smiled deviously.

Sakura walked to Syaorans door, knowing the guy was standing behind her, but ignored him.

Syaoran opened the door and smiled at Sakura, glaring at the guy.

"Sorry I'm late babe." Sakura smiled softly, then leaned up and kissed his jaw.

"S'okay. I figured you'd be. Go on in, i'll take care of him." Syaoran smiled.

Sakura smiled back.

"Thanks babe!" She trotted in, after giving Syaorans ass a quick squeeze.

She giggled and walked to the couch, sitting and turning on the TV.

Syaoran came back in a few minutes later and plopped down.

"All taken care of." He sighed happily, cracking his knuckles.

Sakura leaned against him and giggled.

"Thanks Ran! I owe ya." She joked.

She gave him a good look over.

Syaoran wore a black wife beater, baggy blue jeans with a slit in the right knee, socks and his sword pendant necklace.

"Sakura...I have something to show you. I wrote it while you were ignoring me."-Sakura winced-" I finished it a few months ago. I've been meaning to show you it for a while now. Wait here, i'll get it." Syaoran smiled and walked to his room.

Sakura turned the T.V. on mute and waited patiently, as he got whatever it was.

He came out a few moments later with an acoustic guitar. It was black rimmed that faded into a deep green.(A/N: I have the same one, just blue not green!lol)

Sakura quirked a brow.

"Syaoran?" She questioned.

He smiled gently and leaned over, kissing her lips softly.

He pulled back and looped the worn dark green strap over his shoulder.

"I call it 'Smother Me' and I wrote it for you and ONLY you, baby." He said, his face serious.

He began strumming the strings with his fingers gently.

His mouth opened, as Sakura sat back and payed close attention.

"Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time

Surely you can take some comfort knowing that you're mine

Just hold me tight, lay by my side

And let me be the one who calls you baby all the time..."

Sakura was in amazement. His voice had gotten so much better from the last time she heard him sing, years back. It was godly and pure. It was full of truth and love...for her.

She felt the tears prick her eyes as he continued, his eyes closed. His face serene.

"I found my place in the world

Could stare at your face for the rest of my days

Now i can breathe, turn my insides out

and smother me

Warm and alive I'm all over you

Would you smother me?"

His eyes opened at the last line, pleading her for the answer.

She felt the tears run down her cheeks slowly, as she nodded.

He smiled gently,

"Let me be the one who never leaves you all alone

I hold my breathe and lose the feeling that I'm on my own

Hold me too tight, stay by my side

And let me be the one who calls you baby all the time..."

Sakura bit back a sob, covering her mouth with her hands.

His feelings were pouring into her soul.

She couldn't look away from him, his radiating beauty. Both body and voice.

"I found my place in the world

Could stare at your face for the rest of my days

Now I can breathe, turn my insides out

and smother me

Warm and alive I'm all over you

Would you smother me?

Smother me

Smother me..."

She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed quietly, the words sinking into her very core.

"When i'm alone time goes so slow

I need you here with me

And how my mistakes have made your heart break

Still I need you here with me

So baby I'm, Baby I'm here..."

His voice reached out to her, surrounded her. It hurt so bad, yet felt so good.

She knew he loved her, knew he wasn't lying and this song revealed it all to her.

"Now I can breathe, turn my insides out

and smother me

Warm and alive I'm all over you

Would you smother me?

Now I can breathe, turn my insides out

and smother me

Warm and alive I'm all over you

Would you smother me?

Smother me

Smother me..."

His voice softened and his fingers stroked the strings softly.

"Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time

Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time

Let me be the one who call you baby

The one who call you baby..."

His last note echoed in her ears, as his voice faded.

His eyes slowly opened and nearly popped out of their sockets, when he saw that Sakura was crying. HIS Sakura was crying because of him.

"D-did you hate it that much?" He stuttered, putting the guitar on the floor.

Sakura let out a sob and her arms came around his neck.

"NO! I loved it! So so much! Oh Gods Syaoran! I love you too much!" She wailed into his neck.

Syaoran chuckled lightly and hugged her back, rubbing her back in lazy circles.

"Hey hey! Shhh...I didn't know it would affect you that much!" He husked in her ear.

Sakura shivered and looked Syaoran in the eyes.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her teary eyes.

She sniffled and smiled.

"Syaoran...I love you too."

He leaned down and place his forehead against hers.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" She murmured impationtly.

Syaoran grinned and dove in for a soft kiss.

* * *

The first song is 'Rock the LM.C' by LM.C (an AMAZING BAND!!)

The second song is 'Smother Me' by The Used (another AMAZING band!!)

I DON'T OWN THE SONGS!!...anywho...

HAY! i tink that this is long enof, so...i'll put the lemon in chappy 2!kk!

READ ON!!...RxR!!

-- Rui-xie --


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!! Here's part 2!! It's the last chapter! and LEMONY!!lol.

i'm sorry it took me 4ever!

ENJOI!!

* * *

I LOVE Friday nights: part 2

* * *

(recap of previous chapter:)

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her teary eyes.

She sniffled and smiled.

"Syaoran...I love you too."

He leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" She murmured impatiently.

Syaoran grinned and dove in for a soft kiss.

* * *

PART TWO

* * *

Sakura moaned and scooted closer, their chests now squashed together.

Syaoran could feel her hardened nipples press against him and he nearly groaned with pleasure. His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her to his lap.

Sakura swung one leg over his legs and staddled his hips, sitting on his arousal.

Syaoran hissed with pleasure and shoved his tongue into her mouth.

Sakura ran her fingers through his hair and grabbed fistfuls of the silky strands and pulled harshly.

They broke for air, gasping and panting. Their lips already puffy, as Syaoran nuzzled her neck.

Sakura moaned and grinded into him, while Syaoran teased her neck with his tongue and nipped harshly in sensitive spots.

"Ooohhh gods!" She gasped/sighed out, her eyes full of lust and pleasure.

Syaoran grinned against her neck and nipped at her earlobe, blowing softly into her ear.

"Aaahhhhh...ohhh!" Sakura breathed, tossing her head back and grinding harshly into his pelvis.

Syaorans eyes bulged-as did something else!- and he bit down on her ear.

"OWW! HOLY FUCK SHIT!" Sakura yelped, holding her ear.

Syaoran smiled apologetically and ran his fingers through her hair softly.

"Sorry babe. Are you okay?" He asked.

She grinned lightly and nodded, then leaned down and latched to his neck.

He gasped and groaned as her fingers trailed down his chiseled chest and abs, to the rim of his tank top.

She slipped her hands underneath his shirt and trailed back up slower now.

Syaoran nearly moaned as her fingers traced every curve and crease in his muscles.

She pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the ground, before diving down to lick and tease his chest.

Syaoran hissed and tore off her jacket. He pulled her head up and kissed her fiercly, their tongues clashed almost immediatly.

As they continued to kiss, he leaned forward and pulled off her shoes and socks, tickling her feet with his nails.

She pulled back and giggled, her toes curling and uncurling.

He loved that about her. Watching her giggle...the way her toes would curl. He smiled. She was just too damn cute.

He sighed and suckled her lower lip lovingly.

She slowly stood, much to his disapproval.

"C'mon big boy. You want it..."- She unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, slowly shimmying out of them. -"Then come and get it!" She giggled and ran into the kitchen, her tank top coming off on the way.

Syaoran laughed and jogged after her.

He grabbed her and whirled her around, lifting her and setting her on the counter.

Sakura pecked his lips, unbuckled his belt and ripped off his jeans, leaving him in black boxers.

He grinned and licked her lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

Sakura moaned and ran her fingers up and down his chiseled chest. She just couldn't keep her hands off of him.

Syaoran shivered and unlatched her bra, letting it fall to the counter. He leaned down and suckled her left breast, while his right hand traveled down and massaged her thigh.

Sakura leaned her head against the cabinet and moaned loudly as his hand slipped inside her underwear.

He switched to her right breast, as he thrust his middle digit into her and pumped it.

Sakura squeased her eyes shut and nearly bucked against him, as he thrust two more fingers in.

"SYAORAN!!" She gasped/moaned out.

Syaoran could feel her tightening around his fingers and he pulled out, taking her panties as well.

Sakura didn't have time to protest, for a moment later, his fingers were replaced by his tongue.

She screamed with pleasure and threw her legs over his shoulders.

Syaorans tongue dove in and out, deeper inside her, as he wrapped his arms around her lower back and lifted her. She sat on his shoulders, hugging his head, as she released into his hungry mouth.

"AHH!...Syaoran!" She breathed, leaning her back against the wall, next to his door.

'He must have walked here after picking me up...' Her thoughts trailed, as he gripped her sides and pulled her down.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, while he pulled off his boxers.

Her eyes lost focus when he thrust completely into her.

They stayed still as Sakura adjusted to his largeness.

"...Ugh...move Syao..." She moaned out, moving her hips.

Syaoran didn't think twice as he gripped her butt, pulled her out and thrust harshly, over and over.

Sakura screamed and moaned, scratching his back until it bled.

Syaoran groaned out as he felt the blood trickle down his back. It hurt, but seemed to turn him on at the same time.

His thrusts became wild as Sakura tightened around him. She was going to release at any moment and he knew it.

They screamed out each others names as they finally came together.

Sakura fell limp against him as he fell back and they collapsed to the ground. Sakura lay on top of him, panting as he lay under her, his arms apread out on the ground.

They just lay there for minutes, panting and sweating.

"Damn...I missed you..." Syaoran grinned crookedly.

Sakura giggled breathlessly, too tired to punch him.

They dozed off right then and there on the cold hard floor, cuddled together.

* * *

Sakuras eyes fluttered open and she groaned softly.

Slowly looking up, she saw Syaoran, still asleep, lying under her.

She smiled, pecking his jaw.

She rolled off of him and walked into his room, grabbing his pillow and blanket.

She then walked back out and lay the blanket across his naked body and after, pulled his head up gently and placed the pillow down.

Standing, she yawned and rubbed her sore thighs.

"Damn that man...i'm so frikin sore...ugh...shower!" She brightened and walked to his room again.

She took a pair of his green and black stripped boxers and a gray t-shirt, then went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She didn't bother to shut the door, knowing Syaoran would sleep all day. She hopped in and moaned at the cold water, hitting her burning and aching skin.

She washed her hair, not hearing the soft footsteps come into the bathroom or open the shower door and step in.

She gasped feeling warm arms around her waist, from behind. They rubbed soap up and down her stomach, across her chest and shoulders, around her neck and down her back, giving her bum a light squeeze.

Giggling lightly, she rubbed her back and butt across their front, soaping them as well.

Syaoran turned her around and kissed her.

Sakura melted against him and kissed back, rubbing his back with soap.

They pulled apart and smiled.

"G'morning love." Syaoran whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"Mornin' baby." Sakura murmured, rubbing her nose to his, when he looked up.

He nibbled her lower lip, saying,

"Mind if I join ya?"

She grinned wickedly, pushing him against the wall, rubbing him all over.

"Not at all..." She licked his jaw seductively.

* * *

Owari...

* * *

SO...here's the sequel! hope ya lyked it!

It took a while and reading ur reviews to get my inspiration to write this!

i DEDICATE THIS story to every reviewer! you all r mi inspiration!!

i love u all! pleez check out mi other storyz!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!(GLOMPS EVERY1)

-- Rui-xie --


End file.
